The invention relates generally to reglet, flashing, or coping structures, and more specifically to such structures having a snap-on flashing member, with the structure being advantageously used to form a water-tight cover or flashing on the surface of a wall where two or more wall surfaces or wall materials meet. Such applications include situations where two or more adjacent wall panels meet, as well as situations where a wall panel, water-proof membrane, or other relatively thin structure terminates along the surface of a wall structure.
Various prior art reglet, coping, or flashing devices have been used to form a water-tight cover for joints or termination areas of different wall materials in the prior art. Although most of the prior art devices have performed relatively well, many have been found to be difficult to assemble and install, and have been unsatisfactory in installations covering the termination of a water-proof membrane extending along a portion of the wall. In addition, longitudinally-adjacent sections of such prior art devices have frequently been difficult to properly align, thus presenting the possibility of leaks at adjoining section joints and making a neat installation difficult and expensive to achieve. In addition, the installation forces exerted by the components of some prior art reglet or flashing structures have been found to result in a rotation or pulling action that tends to pull sealants away from the wall or otherwise adversely affect the water-proof performance of wall membranes or thin panels. Finally, many prior art reglet, coping, or flashing assemblies have not properly allowed for longitudinal expansion of longitudinally adjacent sections of the assembly, thus further presenting the possibility of leakage at longitudinally-adjacent joints.
The present invention seeks to overcome these and other disadvantages or shortcomings of the prior art by providing a reglet assembly that accommodates longitudinal expansion without leakage at longitudinally-adjacent joints, as well as providing for a snap-on flashing or skirt component that only requires installation forces that are directed toward the wall, thus avoiding adverse effects on sealants, water-proof membranes, or other wall surface panels or structures. In at least one version of the present invention, the reglet assembly also accommodates irregularities along the surface of the wall, such as high or low points or recesses resulting from masonry mortar joints.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.